traderplanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pivot
Pivot Strategy The Pivot Strategy is a strategy whereby the TraderPlan automation will progressively buy the Base currency as its value decreases and will sell when its value reaches the desired profits. The user has the power to establish the starting position size, the percent the value has to drop before it buys, the position multiplier, the percent value you want to gain, and other personal preference options. Pivot Setup Create Pivot Description: Using this command will create a new pivot. Commands/Shortcuts: preaddpivot, preap To create a pivot you use the following commands: * !addpivot * !ap Example: preap BTC USDT The example shows a user creating a new BTC/USDT pivot. The new pivot strategy is created with a default settings and turn off. Remove Pivot Description: This feature allows the user to remove an existing pivot. The command will remove the pivot entirely. Once removed, a pivot pair would have to be added again and reconfigured. Commands/Shortcuts: preremovepivot, prerp To create a pivot you use the following commands: * !removepivot * !rp Example: prerp ETH USDT The example shows a user completely removing their ETH/USDT pivot. If the user wanted to add it back, they would need to recreate it using preaddpivot.. Copy/Clone Pivot Description: This feature allows for the user to import previous pivot settings into a new market/pair. The command creates a new pivot that has the exact settings of another pivot that the user chooses. Commands/Shortcuts: preclonepivot, precp To copy a pivot you use the following commands: * !clonepivot * !cp Example: precp ETH USDT DASH USDT The example shows a user creating a new DASH/USDT pivot. The new pivot will use the settings from their pre-existing original ETH/USDT pivot. View Pivot Description: Using this command will display all Pivot Pairs that you have added to your Pivot Editor. Command/Shortcut: prepivotreport, prepr To view your pivot/s you use the following commands: * !pivotreport * !sr The above entry will open a list of all saved pivots Edit Pivot Description:This feature allows the user to customize their pivot settings. This allows the user to take complete control of their pivot strategies on the fly. Commands/Shortcuts: preeditpivot, preep, presetpivot, presp, prepe, preap (adds pivot, but brings up editor after adding). To edit your straddles you use the following commands: * !editpivot * !ep * !setpivot * !sp * !pe Example: prepe ETH USDT The example shows a user opening up the editor for their ETH/USDT pivot. Pivot Command Terms: (see next section for more details) Pivot Settings 1 - Allocation This option sets the current base allocation for your pivot pair. This setting will be automatically filled out from your exchange wallet amount. This can be adjusted to use all the coins in your wallet (option 1), use none of the current holdings (option 2), or use part of your current holdings (option 3). Example (option 1): "1 Disable" - tells the bot to use all coins in your wallet and will calculate your current position Example (option 2): "1 Enable" - tells the bot to not use any of the current holdings Example (option 3): "1 5" - tells the bot to use 5 coins from the wallet In the last example - option 3 - for a NEO/BTC market, the above entry will set 5 Neo as the current amount of coins you have in your exchange wallet that you wish TraderPlan to utilize. Any additional coins will not be used. Even though the bot is being told to HODL any other coins in the wallet, it is always recommended to move any coins you do not want to trade with to a different wallet. 2 - Position This option sets your current position in the market. Example: 2 0.09465215 For a NEO/BTC market, the above entry will set 0.09465215 BTC as your current cost for the NEO you currently have in your wallet. 3 - Active This option toggles the pivot strategy to active/inactive (Represented as True/False). Normally best to set this after editing all settings Example: 3 true The above entry will set target strategy to active 4 - Establishing Amount (1pos) This option sets the initial position size TraderPlan will enter a market with. Example: 4 0.02 For a BTC market, the above entry will set 0.02 BTC as the initial trade amount. 5 - Buy Mode WIP 6 - Allocation Margin This option allows the user to specify different places in the market in which to buy down their current position. Example:"6 5,10" After the initial buy created by the establishing amount, this allocation margin would tell TraderPlan that the user wants to place a second buy order when the price of the coin has dropped by 5% from the current position. From there, TraderPlan would then calculate a new position by dollar cost averaging the initial buy and the second buy. When the price has fallen 10% from the newly calculated position, TraderPlan would initiate a third buy. Since there are no further values given, TraderPlan will keep buying down the position every 10% drop. 7 - Allocation Multiplier This option allows the user to specify a multiplier to increase their position size as the market drops. Example: "7 1" The above example tells TraderPlan that the user wants to double their position when a new buy order is created. So the user can double up, triple up, etc if desired. To triple up, the user would enter "7 2". 8 - Time Between Buys This option sets the time delay between buys and sells. Example: 8 t5m The above entry will set the time delay between buys and sells at 5 minutes. 9 - Trailing stop Mode (Allocation) This option toggles trailing buys on and off. Example: 9 on The above entry sets the trailing buy mode on 10 - Trailing Stop Percentage (Allocation) If Trail Stop Mode is toggled on, this will allow TraderPlan to follow momentum of the market beyond the specified maximum buy price. Example: 10 0.1 The above entry will initiate a 0.1% market price trail, which will continue to follow the market price down. TraderPlan will initiate a buy after a 0.1% increase in market price. 11 - Buying Order Mode This toggles the buy mode to LIMIT/MARKET (applies to exchanges that have these options). Example: 11 LIMIT The above entry sets the buying order mode to limit. 12 - Maker Taker Mode (Allocation) This toggles the buy order type to MAKER/TAKER (MAKER will create a new highest buy order, TAKER will fill the current lowest sell order) Example: 12 MAKER The above entry sets Allocation Maker/Taker mode to Maker. 13 - Distribution Margin This sets the percenatage profit that you would like TraderPlan to sell at. Example: 13 5 The above entry sets distribution margin to 5%. 14 - Trail Stop Mode (Distribution) This option toggles trailing sells on and off. Example: 14 on The above entry sets the trailing sell mode on 15 - Trail stop Percentage (Distribution) If Trail Stop Mode is toggled on, this will allow TraderPlan to follow momentum of the market beyond the specified minimum sell price. Example: 15 0.1 The above entry will initiate a 0.1% market price trail, which will continue to follow the market price up. TraderPlan will initiate a sell after a 0.1% decrease in market price. 16 - Selling Order Mode This toggles the sell mode to LIMIT/MARKET (applies to exchanges that have these options). Example: 16 LIMIT The above entry sets the selling order mode to limit. 17 - Maker Taker Mode (Distribution) This toggles the sell order type to MAKER/TAKER (MAKER will create a new lowest sell order, TAKER will fill the current highest buy order) Example: 17 MAKER The above entry sets the distribution Maker/Taker mode to Maker.